Snow Witch
by ptdf
Summary: Anna pushed through the crowd towards the Queen, Hans in tow. "Oh, there she is. Mom!" AU.
1. Host

**1. Host**

* * *

_Anna pushed through the crowd towards the Queen, Hans in tow._

"_Oh, there she is. Mom!"_

#

She spun effortlessly across the frosted ballroom, snowflakes in her wake.

The frozen door burst open.

"What have you done?" cried the King, taking in the glistening walls.

She stumbled at the interruption. The Queen ran to her side.

"Oh, Ida," said Anna, taking her in her arms.

"What sorcery is this?" Hans insisted.

"It… it started a few days ago," mumbled Ida.

"Has anyone seen you? Answer me, child!"

"You're scaring her," said Anna.

"Don't you see?" said Hans. "If anyone finds out, it could cost us the Throne. She must be sent to a nunnery."

Anna tightened her embrace. "I'm not sending away my only daughter, even if it does cost you your precious Throne. She's all the family I have."

"It's decided," said Hans, turning around. "She leaves in the morning."

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"It's not your fault, honey" said Anna.

"Do I have to go away? I promise to stop."

"I'm never leaving you. Now hurry."

#

Anna rode into the night, balancing Ida on her saddle. She had visited most of her Kingdom, but not Levendstein valley. Common folk avoided it, spreading tales of elves and things going bump in the night. The nobles laughed at the tales, of course. But never led hunting parties there, either. Her own mother had been a firm believer. Anna wasn't sure what she believed.

Anna slowed the horse to a walk as the woods opened into a rocky clearing.

"Where are we going?" asked Ida.

"To get help," said Anna.

Ida looked around suspiciously. "Gerda said witches eat naughty children."

"I think they prefer chocolate," Anna laughed, trying to sound reassuring.

Anna stopped in the center of the clearing. "Hello?"

Nothing happened.

Dejected, she turned the horse around. She would run away before ever giving up her…

With a low rumble, an avalanche of stones rolled towards them from all directions. Ida dug her face into Anna's cloak as she struggled to control the horse. The stones suddenly stopped and _stood_.

"Trolls!" Ida squeaked.

Anna dismounted cautiously. "I didn't mean to trespass. Actually, I did mean to. Anyway, I am…"

"Anna, daughter of Idun, Queen of Arendelle," said a voice behind her.

The crowd parted for an elder troll walking with the aid of a staff.

Anna curtsied. "Are you King in this valley?"

The troll chuckled. "We have no kings here. Everyone calls me Grand Pabbie."

Anna lowered Ida from the saddle. "My daughter has been cursed. There was ice…"

Grand Pabbie gently took her hand.

"This is no curse," he said. "She is a frostling. Like her aunt."

Anna grew solemn. "She has no living aunt. My sister died when we were children. The illness that took my father took her shortly after."

"Your sister lives," Grand Pabbie insisted.

Anna fell to her knees. "Why would Mother lie?"

"She did her best to protect you, both of you. It was not an easy decision. She came to me the day the King died…"

#

_Idun drifted out of the bedroom, the floorboards unreal. Things would be much harder now._

"_Where are the girls?" she asked Gerda._

"_Playing outside, Ma'am," she replied. "Should I fetch them?"_

"_No, that's fine," said Idun. "I'll go to them."_

_She found them by the shore, in a poor attempt at skipping stones._

"_Girls…" She couldn't keep her voice from quivering._

"_What's wrong?" asked Elsa._

"_Your father…" She fought the lump in her throat. "Your father…"_

_Anna ran to her arms, sobbing._

_Elsa's shriek pierced the air, blasting ice around her. Ice shelves grew beyond the shore, encroaching on the harbor. Idun cried out as Anna went limp, her hair streaked white._

"_Anna!" Elsa called out._

"_Run," said Idun. "Have the stables ready our horses."_

#

_Idun lowered Anna from her saddle._

"_You are lucky it wasn't her heart," said Grand Pabbie, examining her. "She will be okay."_

"_Can you cure Elsa?" asked Idun._

_Grand Pabbie turned to Elsa, standing by her pony. "There is nothing to cure. She is a perfectly healthy frostling."_

"_A frostling?" said Idun. "If you are suggesting that her father…"_

"_No, her father was human, that much is clear," said Grand Pabbie. He turned to Idun. "But yours was not. There is wind in your bloodline, though it did not manifest in you."_

"_Is there nothing you can do?"_

"_Her power will only grow", said Grand Pabbie. "If she stays, we can help her control it…"_

#

"At her deathbed," said Anna, "mother kept calling for Elsa. I thought her mind had gone, but she might have been trying to tell me. I must see her."

"I'm afraid she left," said Grand Pabbie. "When she earned her moon crystal she traveled north seeking Noatun, ice hall of the wind lords."

Anna considered this. "Can you spare some supplies? I'm going to find her."

"We can do better," said Grand Pabbie. "Elsa is our family too. Bulda, could you get him, please?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to disturb," said Anna. "And I'm not sure my horse could carry…"

"Don't worry, I come with my own reindeer," said a blond young man.

"I like reindeer," said Ida.

"Elsa abandoned us, remember?" said Kristoff. "What makes you think she even wants to be found?"

"I'm her sister," said Anna, "of course she wants to see me."

He frowned, but Grand Pabbie frowned more.

Kristoff shrugged. "Fine."

#

Sven tugged the sleigh through the worsening blizzard.

"Don't you wish you were back in your cozy castle?" asked Kristoff.

Anna looked at Ida, sleeping among the supplies. "I can't go back. If he can't do it quietly my husband will reveal her secret, force me to send her away."

"Doesn't sound like much of a husband."

"I was young. And foolish. And did I mention young? We had just met and gotten engaged and…"

"Wait, you can't get engaged to someone you just met," said Kristoff.

"That's what mother said. But she got ill. So we waited, and we married. The fairy tale didn't last."

"So why did you stay with him?" asked Kristoff.

"I thought it would be best for Ida. Though I clearly got that wrong too. I'm… not very good at this."

"Hey," said Kristoff, "Ida is lucky to have you."

Anna blinked away a tear. "Is that a light?" she asked, changing the subject.

#

The bell jingled as Kristoff walked in, stomping his boots. Anna followed with Ida sleeping in her arms.

"Hoo hoo," said the wide grinning man behind the counter. "Here to take advantage of our big summer blow out, yah?"

"Actually," said Kristoff, "we'd like to spend the night in your stable."

"We can pay, of course," added Anna.

"Yah, you can stay in the _stallen_," said Oaken. "Breakfast included!" He slammed a jar of preserved fish on the counter.

"That's very… generous?" said Anna.

"Family recipe," Oaken beamed. "Crazy to be out in this storm."

"We're looking for a place called Noatun," said Kristoff. "Ever heard of it?"

"Oh dear," said Oaken. "Seeking wind spirits and snow witches, are we? Sorry, there is nothing north of here. Noatun is a story for children."

"Well, thanks for the fish," said Anna.

#

The storm-churned landscape glistened in the morning sun.

"Winter is beautiful!" Ida cried from atop Sven.

"Sure is, honey," Anna called from the sleigh. She turned to Kristoff. "Do _you_ wish you were back in your cozy… troll cave?"

"You know, it's actually been nice talking to another… Ahem. Sven and I share a hut, I'll have you know."

"Don't you get lonely?" asked Anna.

"Why would I? Reindeer are better than people. They don't abandon you."

"Like Elsa?" asked Anna.

"You think she wants to see you because you're her sister. Well, I'm her _brother_. We grew up together."

"I wish I still had a sister, growing up," said Anna.

"We were really close when we were little," said Kristoff. "But as we got older she started to shut us out. I never knew why. Her power started to get out of hand. And then she left."

"What did you do?" asked Anna.

"I moved on. Earned my moon crystal. I'd always wanted to be an ice harvester, but the capital being under permanent winter kind of crashed the market. It did spike demand for firewood, though."

"Did you ever try going after her?" asked Anna.

"I…"

"Look, that hill is shining!" cried Ida.


	2. Vinter

**2. Vinter**

* * *

The sleigh stopped before an elegant ice bridge spanning a deep chasm. Across it, crystal spires sparkled in the sun.

"So much for children's stories," said Anna.

"That's one hell of an ice hall," said Kristoff.

"It's beautiful," said Ida.

As Sven stepped forward the ground started to shift. Ice crackled as a giant snowman rose before them, blocking the path to the bridge. "_Go away_," it growled.

"The stories failed to mention the giant angry snowman," Kristoff whispered.

"I'll handle it," said Anna, standing. "Stand aside, minion! I have frost blood – or something."

"Yeah," said Ida, firing a jet of frost at the snowman. "Let us through, you big bully."

"Ida," said Kristoff, "I really don't think we should be antagonizing the…"

The snowman roared, extending ice spikes throughout its body. It charged towards them.

"Well handled," said Kristoff, turning Sven around. "Hold on!"

Sven galloped downhill, the snowman plowing towards them. Until it suddenly slid to a halt.

"Why did it stop?" asked Anna. "Oh."

The sleigh careened over the cliff edge.

Everyone screamed.

#

"Ida? Ida!"

"Here, mommy. Can we go again?"

"Thank goodness," said Anna, embracing her.

"I'm fine too, by the way," said Kristoff brushing off the snow. Sven assisted with his tongue.

"I don't feel too good."

"Who said that?" said Anna and Kristoff, looking at each other.

"Has anyone seen my butt?"

They gasped as they found the source. A noseless snowman head smiled back at them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," it said brightly.

"Hi, Olaf, I'm Ida," said Ida, picking it up. "Where's your body?"

"Sweety, get away from the talking head," said Anna.

"Don't be silly, mommy, it's just a snowman."

"A _talking_ snowman," said Kristoff.

"Yep!" said Ida. "Isn't he great?"

Olaf's body plodded up to Ida, who attached his head.

"Ooh, thank you!" said Olaf. "Now I'm perfect."

"Well, almost," said Ida, rummaging through the wrecked sleigh. "There!" she said, plunging a carrot into Olaf's face.

"A nose!" cried Olaf. "I've always wanted a nose! How can I ever repay you?"

"Can you get us into the palace?" asked Anna.

"Excuse me," said Olaf, "I'm talking to Ida here."

"Could you get us into the palace, please?" said Ida.

"Anything for you, dear. Come on, my pal Marshmallow will let us through."

"You seem very familiar, Olaf," said Anna.

"Oh, I get that a lot. I have a very common face."

#

Sunlight shone through the walls in reflections and rainbows.

"Wind lords live pretty well," said Kristoff.

"Wind lords?" asked Olaf.

"Your creator," said Anna. "Perhaps you use a different name."

"Oh, I see," said Olaf, entering a great hall with a frozen lake. At the center, a beautiful ice statue sat on a throne. "I just know her as…"

"_Snow Witch_," said the statue, smiling.

Anna pulled Ida closer. "Apologies, great lady. We mistook your ice palace for Noatun."

"_Noatun is a lie._"

"Glad we got that sorted," said Kristoff. "We'll be on our way then."

"_Not so fast_," said the Witch. "_The child. The wind howls in her blood._"

"Long story," said Anna. "We really need to get going."

"_She does not belong in the world of men_," said the Witch. "_She belongs here._"

"She belongs with her mother," said Anna.

A crystal tear ran down the Witch's cheek.

"E-Elsa?" said Kristoff.

"_Elsa is dead, Kris. There is only the Snow Witch._"

"Elsa, it's Anna. Your sister. We came to bring you home."

"_Anna? Anna… No. I _am_ home. Now leave me… alone_!"

The Witch's façade shattered in a blast of ice, knocking Anna back.

Kristoff ran to Anna's side. "Elsa, what have you done?"

"I didn't mean to…" said Elsa. "For your own sakes, leave!"

"Not without Ida," said Anna.

"It's for her own good," said Elsa, trapping Ida in icicles as Marshmallow grabbed Anna and Kristoff.

"Mommy!"

#

"We have to go back!" cried Anna.

"Elsa won't hurt her," said Kristoff, digging himself out of the snow.

"She has my _daughter_."

"And we'll get her back," said Kristoff. "Right now I'm more concerned about you. Your hair is whiter than usual."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it means you'll just be dead weight," said Kristoff. "I'll get you back to the Valley, Grand Pabbie will fix you, then we come back for Ida. How's that for a plan?"

"Ida…" mumbled Anna, drifting into uneasy sleep.

"Don't worry," said Olaf. "Ida would want me to protect her mom."

"Are you sure she wouldn't want you to stay?" Kristoff said hopefully.

"Nah, I'm sure."

#

"You must eat something, child," Elsa coaxed. "Living on morning dew is possible but not really worth it."

"You're trying to fatten me up to eat me," said Ida.

"I'm not," Elsa protested, "I only eat children who refuse to eat their food."

Ida seemed about to cry again.

"Sorry, sorry," said Elsa, "that was in bad taste. Get it? _Bad taste_?"

Ida did not.

"Mommy said witches preferred chocolate," said Ida.

"Your mother was totally correct," said Elsa.

Ida brightened up. "Can you _make_ chocolate?"

"Sorry," said Elsa, "we'd have to find a chocolate witch. I'm just a snow witch, and snow cones get old."

"Oh," said Ida.

"But I should have chocolate somewhere," said Elsa, fishing in her pockets. "Would you like some?"

Ida took one cautiously. "Why did you take me away from my mommy?"

"I'm sorry, Ida. There is great beauty in your magic, but also great danger. I can teach you to control it."

"Why can't you teach me at home?"

"You don't want to accidentally hurt your mother, do you?"

Ida shook her head.

"To protect the people we love, we need to stay away. When I was your age my mother sent me to live with the trolls."

"I met some trolls," said Ida. "They were nice."

"They are great. They tried to help me not be afraid, but I was too stubborn to listen. I wanted to learn about my power, not about my feelings. As soon as I was old enough I left to find my grandfather – your great-grandfather."

"Did you find him?" asked Ida.

"Yes, but it wasn't what I was looking for. They live in a crystal palace in the far north. I learned more about my power, like how to build a crystal palace. I was also the loneliest I had ever been my whole life. It's like they don't care about anything at all. After a few years I left and came here."

"But you're still alone," said Ida.

"That's my point. We don't belong, Ida. Not with people, not with trolls, not with wind lords."

#

Grand Pabbie frowned as he examined Anna. "There is ice in your heart."

"Can you remove it?" asked Kristoff.

Grand Pabbie shook his head. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Husband?" asked Bulda.

"Douchebag," said Kristoff.

"The only thing I love in this world was taken by Elsa," Anna murmured.

"I'll get her back," said Kristoff. "I promise."

"She doesn't have much time," said Grand Pabbie.

"I'll take her to the castle," said Kristoff. "That will be much closer to Elsa's palace."

#

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa prodded.

"Okay," Ida snuffled. "Can we make it walk like the other snowmen?"

"Sure," said Elsa, pulverizing the floor into soft snow. "You first have to shape it yourself. What will you make?"

"A chicken," said Ida.

"Younger winds often choose ice drakes or…"

"I like chickens."

"A chicken it is, then."

"There," said Ida, presenting her slightly misshapen result.

"Excellent," said Elsa. "For the final step, picture the chicken moving, flying, pecking, cooing."

"Okay."

"Now blow into its mouth."

"Ew," said Ida, "I don't want to kiss a chicken!"

"You don't need to touch its mouth, just blow. Its the easiest way."

Reluctantly, Ida approached the snow chicken and blew into its beak.

"Nothing happened," said Ida.

"Give it time," said Elsa.

Slowly, a wing twitched, then flapped. The chicken stood and bobbed away.

"Well done," said Elsa.

"Do you think it's a happy chicken?" asked Ida.

"Um, I don't know," said Elsa. "Do _you_ think it's a happy chicken?"

"I think so," said Ida. "I tried to think happy thoughts when I was blowing."

"I'd never thought about that," said Elsa.

"Maybe that's why Marshmallow is sad," said Ida.

"How do you know Marshmallow is sad?" asked Elsa.

"I asked him," said Ida. "You didn't know?"

"I never thought to ask," said Elsa. "Marshmallow!"

The giant thundered into the hall, crystal spikes extended. "_Intruder?_"

"There is no intruder," said Elsa. "Why are you sad, Marshmallow?"

"_Not like hurting people,_" said Marshmallow. "_Just want to be alone._"

"Are all my snowmen sad?"

"_Not all_," said Marshmallow. "_Olaf was happy_."

"Why?"

"_I don't know_."

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"Marshmallow, wait!" cried Ida, running to hug his leg. "You can have one of my memories from dance class. It's one of my favorites."

Marshmallow's spikes slowly retracted. "_Thank you_." He left with a perceptible spring in his step.

"I was wrong," said Elsa, raising an ice sleigh from the floor. "Let's go see your mother."

"Oh, thank you, Aunt Elsa!" cried Ida.

"Now all we need is something to pull the sleigh..."


	3. Var

**3. Var**

Guards opened the gates as Sven thundered down the causeway. They helped a shivering Anna off the saddle.

"Keep her warm!" cried Kristoff, turning around. "Keep her safe!"

Gerda had Anna carried to her bedroom and the fireplace lit.

"I'd like a word with my wife," said Hans, entering.

The servants closed the door as they left.

"Hans?" Anna asked weakly.

"You know, at first I was angry when I found out you had defied me. But then I realized you solved two of my problems."

"Problems?"

"Yes. First, you got rid of that changeling which cannot possibly be my own child. Second, not knowing whether you would ever return started me thinking. When I came here for your coming-of-age ball I had nothing. To the point that even marrying into a port kingdom with a frozen port offered some gain. But now I am King. Surely my second marriage will be more advantageous than my first."

"You will have your divorce, Hans, but never the Kingdom."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on divorce," said Hans, picking up the water jug. "You see, according to the rules of succession, I must be a widower." He doused the fire.

"Hans!"

"I thank you for doing half the work yourself," said Hans. "It saves me the risk of employing the methods I used on the previous Queen."

"You monster!"

"Come, now." Hans smiled. "Was it not too convenient that your mother should fall ill when she became an obstacle to my plans?"

"My sister Elsa is alive. The Kingdom is rightfully hers."

"What trick is this?" said Hans. "Your sister died a child."

"No, she was sent away because of her powers."

Hans smirked. "Your mother and I are not so different, then."

"You could not be _more_ different. She sent her away _because_ she loved her."

"Was it Elsa that did this to you?" asked Hans. "Has she returned to claim the Throne?"

"It was an accident. Elsa would never intentionally hurt anyone."

"Nice chat," said Hans, "but I have funeral arrangements to make. Farewell, dearest. I will remember you fondly."

"You won't get away with this," said Anna.

"Oh, I already have."

Hans locked the door on his way out.

#

"Faster, Sven, faster!"

Sven raced up the mountain, snow flying in his wake.

They were violently blown aside by a blizzard heading downhill.

Kristoff dug himself out of the snow. "You okay buddy?"

Sven bleated back.

"Did that look magical to you?"

"_Why, yes, Kristoff, about as magical as a talking reindeer_."

"I thought so too. After it!"

#

Anna awoke to the door unlocking.

"Help," she whispered.

"Oh no," said Olaf, lighting fresh kindling. "We need to get this fire going."

"You can't stay here, Olaf," said Anna. "You'll melt."

"Don't worry," said Olaf, dragging her closer to the fire. "I'll keep the fire going until Ida gets here. We don't want it going out again."

"It wasn't an accident," said Anna. "It was my husband."

"What a creep," said Olaf.

"I sure can pick'em, can't I?" said Anna. "Sometimes I'm not even sure what love is."

"That's okay, I know," said Olaf. "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like you running away with Ida. Or Kristoff confronting Elsa."

"Kristoff loves me?"

"You really don't know much about love, do you?"

"Olaf," said Anna, "you're melting."

"Some people are worth melting for."

#

Hans observed from the parapet as the eerie blizzard approached from across the harbor.

"An ice sleigh, Your Majesty," said the sentry. "Pulled by a… er… giant white hen."

"There must be sorcery involved," said the captain.

"An astute observation, captain," said Hans.

"Should I send out the guards?"

"No need," said Hans. "Observe as your King slays this Snow Witch and finally brings an end to this curse!"

Hans felt slightly less confident as he ventured across the ice towards the oncoming blizzard. As the storm approached he could make out what was, undeniably, a very fast giant white hen.

He waved his arms. "Elsa! Lady Elsa!"

The sleigh slowed, then stopped beside him. Elsa seemed terrifying as wind billowed through her hair.

Hans bowed. "My lady, I am Hans, your sister's husband."

"Hi daddy," said Ida, popping up beside Elsa. "Do you like the chicken I made?"

"Ida?"Hans struggled to recover control. "Not now, pumpkin, adults are talking."

"Well met, Hans," said Elsa. "I am here to see my sister."

"My lady, she returned to the castle weak and cold. She said it was from your… encounter."

Elsa stepped down from the sleigh. "What? No…"

"I tried to save her", said Hans, "but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white... Your sister is dead because of you."

Elsa dropped to her knees as Ida wailed. The storm stopped around them.

Smiling, Hans unsheathed his sword.

#

As Hans swung a reindeer barreled into him at full speed, sending both flying over the ice.

"Well done, Sven!" called Kristoff.

Kristoff ran to Ida. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mommy…" Ida gulped.

"Anna is dead," said Elsa. "Because of me."

"No, no, this can't happening," said Kristoff. "I promised I'd get Ida back, and I intend to keep that promise. You'll be sorry for this, Elsa."

"Don't be mean to her," said Ida. "She loved mommy too."

Kristoff marched to the gates with Ida in his arms, Elsa trailing behind.

The guards looked at them uncertainly.

"I'm bringing her to her mother," said Kristoff.

"You are not the problem, sir," said one guard.

"But the witch…" said the other.

"…is also with Princess Ida," said Kristoff. "Now open the gate."

"Or else she'll freeze your boogers," said Ida.

The guards eyed each other, but opened the gate.

#

Gerda met them in the courtyard. "Princess Ida, we were so worried!"

"Could you take us to Queen Anna, please?" asked Kristoff.

"You're that young man who brought her, aren't you?" said Gerda. "Right this way."

Kristoff put Ida down at the door to Anna's bedroom.

Elsa kneeled beside her. "Ida, it would be better for Kris and I to go in first. Can you wait here with Gerda a little?"

Ida nodded.

Kristoff and Elsa stepped into the room. Anna lay crumpled before the cold fireplace.

Elsa ran and held her. "Oh, Anna…"

Kristoff kneeled beside Elsa.

#

"What's with the moaning and groaning?"

Kristoff and Elsa jumped.

"Can't a girl get a little sleep?" said Anna, smiling weakly.

"You're not dead," said Elsa.

"Enough with the flattery," said Anna. "Where's my daughter? Ida!"

"Mommy!" cried Ida, running into the room and into her arms. "You're alive!"

"I told you I wouldn't leave you," said Anna. She turned to Elsa. "By the way, I haven't forgiven you for kidnapping her."

"But she brought me back," said Ida.

"I don't understand," said Kristoff. "If Ida didn't save you, what did?"

"I'm not sure," said Anna. "I must have lost consciousness. Olaf was here keeping the fire… Oh, no!"

Anna searched the room. Beside the fireplace lay a pile of twigs, charcoal, a carrot, and a patch of moist carpet.

#

"Olaf!" cried Ida. "Don't worry, mommy, I can fix it."

Ida approached the puddle and flexed her fingers. Reluctantly, water drained from the fabric, reforming into snow. She placed twigs, charcoal and a carrot. Finally, glancing at Elsa, she got closer and blew into his mouth.

"Ida!" cried Olaf. "And everyone else too. How is everybody?"

"Alive," said Anna, "thanks to you."

"Aw," said Olaf, "anyone would've done it."

"I'm not so sure," said Anna. "Why did you do it?"

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint Ida," said Olaff. "I also have this strange memory of me as a little girl playing in the snow with my sister, which is kind of weird because I never had a sister. But it feels like one of the happiest, most love-filled moments of my life, and the foundational emotion of my existence as a snowman. But that's probably unrelated, sorry for blabbering on."

Elsa and Anna exchanged grins.

#

"I think you could be on to something with this love thing, Olaf," said Elsa, walking to the window. "Ida, you want to give me a hand here?"

"Sure," said Ida, walking over with Olaf. "What are we making..."

"So…" said Kristoff.

"So…" said Anna.

"Nice to see your hair back to normal white," said Kristoff. "In the good way, that is. I mean…"

"I got it," said Anna. "Thanks."

"I'd like to take Elsa to visit the Valley," said Kristoff. "You should come too. If you want to, that is."

"I'd like that," said Anna. "Though I was hoping to see you sooner than that."

"Sooner?"

"You see, I've been taking relationship advice from a surprisingly emotionally mature snowman."

"Ah."

"And I owe you a replacement for the sleigh you lost. With summer back, it could be an ice-hauling sleigh, if those are any different. Should we go look for one?

"I'd like that," said Kristoff. "But what about Hans?"

"I'm currently tending toward divorce and exile."

"Won't he reveal Ida's secret?" asked Kristoff.

"I think it's time people knew," said Anna.

"It's a date, then."

#

Elsa sat Ida on the windowsill. "Tell me something you love."

"Chocolate!" said Ida.

Outside, the crackle of breaking ice cut across the harbor.

"Oh, good one, me too," said Elsa. "But we need more. What else?"

"Um, mothers," said Ida. CRACK.

"Sisters," said Elsa. CRACK.

"Aunts." CRACK.

"Brothers." CRACK.

"But especially chocolate," said Ida.

"But especially chocolate," Elsa agreed.

In a deafening roar the last of the ice broke apart.

#

Anna and Kristoff joined the others at the window to gaze at the open harbor.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was," said Elsa.

"It's rightfully yours if you want it, Elsa," said Anna. "A Snow Queen?"

"Thanks," said Elsa, "I think I'll stick to evil Snow Witch. Though I'd like to add evil Aunt, if you'll allow it."

Anna smiled. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
